


If it’s Wrong, Why Does it Feel Right?

by shiveringtree



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Forced Relationship, Hypnosis, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Thighs, Unsafe Insane and Non-consensual, Unsafe Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiveringtree/pseuds/shiveringtree
Summary: Kai accidentally falls under Lloyd’s control when the Green Ninja rescues him from a Hypnobrai.Lloyd struggles against his perverted desires for Kai and tries to to what’s right.Well, everybody fails sometimes.
Relationships: Forced Greenflame, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	If it’s Wrong, Why Does it Feel Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeNekokun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeNekokun/gifts).



> a wonderful request i received!!  
> expect somewhere around 3 chapters lol.

Being friendly with the giant tech tycoon Cyrus Borg _definitely_ had its perks. Especially if you were a Ninja, charged with protecting the planet from otherworldly forms of harm. But it came at a price. A price that Lloyd would, on any other day, pay begrudgingly—but today was different.

Today, he was paired with Kai.

What would normally just be a boring recon mission was made a thousand times better. He could spend those empty hours with his favorite person. Who in their right minds would shirk off this opportunity? 

So here they were. Situated on top of an unused warehouse, watching out for anyone out of line attempting to transport stolen Borg technology. Kai squatted down at the edge of the rooftop, peering out over the yard with a pair of high-tech binoculars. Lloyd day a few feet behind him, reclined on an AC unit, admiring the wonderful view. 

Kai’s silhouette was just so _flawless._ And the way he was squatting currently just made his butt pop out in such a nice way. Some days, it really took all of Lloyd’s willpower to not seize the Red Ninja’s perfectly shaped hips. He just _knew_ that they’d fit so nicely in his palms, and he longed to know the feeling of grinding into his big ass. 

Lloyd stopped himself suddenly, shameful heat filling his cheeks. No. He wasn’t supposed to think that way, it was disgusting! Indecent, even. But... _fuck,_ it was just so hard not to. Kai was so unfairly perfect. Who could blame Lloyd for wanting to have his sweet, uncharacteristically vicious way with him—?

“Lloyd?! Hello??! Earth to Lloyd?”

“I, huh?” Lloyd shook his head, the world returning to focus. Kai stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

He shook his head in good humor. “You know, you’ve been daydreaming a lot lately,”

“Have I?” Lloyd chuckled nervously, standing up so that Kai would lose his height advantage. 

“Yeah,” Kai’s face went solemn and Lloyd’s stomach dropped. “Are you alright, buddy? You know I’m always here if you need to talk about shit.”

“Oh, y-yeah, I’m totally, I’m totally fine. Ahhh,” Lloyd pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I’m just really tired I guess. I don’t think, I don’t think I’ve gotten enough sleep lately.”

“Lloyd,” Kai rested his hand on the Green Ninja’s shoulder. _Fuck._ He gazed at Lloyd sternly. “You know you’re allowed to skip missions if you feel unwell. Please don’t feel the need to overexert yourself,”

Lloyd rested his hand on top of Kai’s pretty one. “Thanks, Kai—but, but I’m fine.”

“You can fool yourself, Lloyd,” Kai sighed, pulling his hand away. “But you can’t fool me. Look, promise me that after we get home, you’ll take a nice, hot shower and try to get a long night of sleep.”

Lloyd crossed his arms, looking away. He slept fine all of the time. Why was he lying to Kai?! What was he gaining from— “I promise, Kai. Now, can we do our job?”

Kai smirked. “Okay, Greenie. Let’s go.” He turned around, pulling Lloyd gently towards the edge of the roof. “I’d say we do a walkthrough instead of just watching from up here. That way we can—“

“Hold on,” Lloyd interjected, squinting and pointing at one edge of the freight yard. “What’s that?”

One channel of the endless stream of trains had begun to slow down, and a bunch of seedy-looking guys in nondescript gray jumpsuits approached it; seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Think those are our guys?” Kai asked, glaring down at them. Lloyd could guess Kai’s answer to that question. 

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Lloyd flipped his hood on, extending his arm graciously over the side of the rooftop. “After you,”

Kai flipped his hood on as well, giving Lloyd a mock bow. “What a gentleman,” he said, leaping off the side of the building. 

“Always for you,” Lloyd whispered to himself, following Kai off the side. They scurried across the train yard unnoticed, sticking to the long shadows cast by the unstopping cars. Between some of the swiftly moving gaps, the two Ninja watched the men remove huge, unmarked crates from the cars, moving them onto a forklift.

Suspicious. 

Kai jumped onto a train, clambering up the side with the dexterity of a monkey. Lloyd grunted, running alongside the train instead. Kai was too reckless for his own good. He needed a good, firm reprimanding and perhaps even a nice spanking to drill the notion home that only he was irreplaceable. Lloyd didn’t know _what_ he would do if Kai hurt himself irreparably. 

He heard crunching from the other side of the train, and he felt frustration course through him. Kai started without him, dumb bitch. Lloyd couldn’t see his way around the train, and he couldn’t see either end in sight. He groaned, deciding to follow Kai’s example by scaling the train. He leapt up onto the repair ladder, climbing it, though not as swiftly as Kai managed to. He jumped onto the top, gaining his balance in seconds before making for the other side. He leapt over the side, dropping onto the gravel. 

Kai had already put most of the men out of commission. Lloyd was impressed, searching around the scattered crates for his Red Ninja. He spotted a bright blue flash over top one of the boxes and immediately stopped in confusion. Then his instincts kicked in, and he headed towards the location of the flash. 

“Kai!” Lloyd shrieked when the Fire Master finally came into view.

He was pinned under the grasp of a Hypnobrai, who had begun to hypnotize the Red Ninja. Lloyd suspended his hesitation, launching himself into the side of the serpent and knocking him away from Kai. Without thinking, he jammed his thumbs into the snakes’ eyes. How _dare_ he try to control Kai?! 

The Serpentine screamed, lifting his scaly hands to his face. Lloyd figured he would be occupied for a little while, so he abandoned the snake for Kai.

The Red Ninja sat in the gravel, mask flipped up and blood seeping from his nose and a gash on his forehead. He stared straight ahead, silent, and he appeared to be dazed.

“Kai! Oh my god, Kai! are you okay?!” He knelt down in front of him, grabbing his slightly hunched shoulders. No response. Lloyd quickly searched his partner for any deadly wounds, both relieved and befuddled to find none.

“Kai,” he said again, desperation weighing on his voice. He cupped the Red Ninja’s face, meeting his glazed eyes. Lloyd jerked back, falling to the ground when he saw what looked like a green flash light up Kai’s dark eyes. 

“Lloyd! Woah—are you alright?” 

Lloyd said nothing at first, staring up at Kai in complete and utter confusion. “But, y—Kai? Are you okay? What happened?”

“You fell, dummy,” Kai leaned forward, offering Lloyd his hand. Lloyd accepted, allowing Kai to pull him up. “Are you good? You looked like someone scared you, haha.”

“Um, yeah—you scared me,”

“Oh? How so?”

“You were—“ Lloyd looked around, suddenly aware of where they were. Everyone appeared to still be down, which was good. They had some time to get to the bottom of this before checking in with the others. “You were, like, you were dazed or something.”

“What?”

“You were completely still, and you didn’t respond to anything that I said. For like 30 seconds. You really freaked me out, Kai, don’t do that again,”

“Alright,” Kai said.

Lloyd snorted, standing up slowly. “I mean it, Kai. I thought something happened to your brain, or something.”

“Alright,” Kai repeated. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” 

Lloyd cast Kai a skeptic glance before shrugging and moving to check out the crates. Sure enough, they were full of the stolen BorgTech.

“What happened while I was still on the other side of that train?” Lloyd asked, surveying the damage. Pretty minimal, considering Kai was the one involved. 

“I jumped off of the side of the train, and I didn’t even get to ask what they were up to when I got attacked.” Kai explained, following Lloyd around. “I restrained a few, then the Hypnobrai started hypnotizing me, and then, of course, you interrupted.” 

“Okay...” Lloyd searched for the communicator in his jacket hem, seeing as the earbuds were currently being upgraded. 

Kai stood close to Lloyd as he made communication with Zane to inform him of the situation. The Nindroid was pleased to hear of their victory, and he explained that Jay and Cole would meet up with them shortly to aid in the cleanup, then they dropped communication. 

“So...what now?” Kai asked, looking up at Lloyd.

The Green Ninja scoffed. “You’re asking me,”

“Well, yeah.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“It’s just the standard shit, Kai,” he was a little shocked when the Red Ninja remained silent instead of reprimanding him for using the swear word. “You know, tie up the criminals, take inventory of the stolen items? That stuff,”

Kai nodded, turning around. Lloyd was slightly baffled. _Something’s going on,_ he thought. Kai wasn’t himself, but he was? He was just less slightly _less_ himself...why, Lloyd didn’t know. Was it the head wound? Maybe he should’ve taken a closer look at it?

“Hey, Kai?”

“Yeah?”

“Come over here. Now, please,” 

Kai immediately stopped restraining the unconscious goons and scurried over to Lloyd. The Green Ninja grabbed his friends face, pulling him close so he could get a good look at the gash on his forehead. 

“How’d you get this?” Lloyd asked, surveying the damage. From what he could tell, it really was only skin deep. That was a relief. 

“Oh, um...one of them had a knife. He didn’t know how to use it—went for my head instead of my neck.”

“Hmm,” Lloyd gripped Kai’s chin’ slowly turning the boy’s marvel of a face. No more wounds that he could see. Only Kai’s gorgeous features. “Did you hit your head on anything?”

“I don’t think so,”

Lloyd was thoroughly mystified. Maybe Kai did something stupid—as was usually the case—and he just didn’t want to admit it.

“Kai?”

“Yes, Lloyd?” 

“Are you lying to me?”

“No! What would I lie about?”

“I don’t know. Hurting yourself in a dumb way? You don’t have to be embarrassed, Kai, it’s me! Your bo—your _best friend,”_

Kai shook his head, looking up at Lloyd with his big, dark eyes. “No, I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this, Lloyd. I promise,” 

“Your track record says otherwise,” he snorted, rolling his eyes and turning away. “I swear, you need someone to put you in your place. Punish you so you’ll know better than to go and do dumb things to hurt yourself.”

“Okay,” Kai said from behind him. “I deserve it,”

“What the fuck! What kind of sick joke is this, Kai?!” He whipped around, staring at the Red Ninja in exasperation. “It’s not funny! My fantasies aren’t funny—I’m kinda sick of living with them and not having an outlet.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kai murmured. “I didn’t mean to upset you,”

“You! Aughhg!!! You’re so frustrating! Why are you so frustrating? And so interesting? And so nice? And so sweet? And so understanding? And—how are you all of these things? How do you do it, how—“ Lloyd swallowed. He didn’t expect to break down like this today, yet here he was, in the middle of a fucking train yard, yelling at his longterm fucking crush and basically all but admitting his feelings. “Why do you make me feel these things, Kai?” Lloyd asked in a more solemn, hushed tone. He sat down on one of the crates. “Why can’t I have you?”

Fuck everything.

He buried his face in his hands, exhausted and embarrassed. Why was this all coming out?! This wasn’t fucking fair. Why did his life have to be so terrible?! Kai was all he had most days, and his dumb brain had to generate the most disgusting, depraved imagery surrounding the Red Ninja. God, he just wanted to know what it would feel like to have the Red Ninja pulled close. Sitting on his lap, so he could bury his face into—

Lloyd yelped when a weight dropped onto this thighs. Kai sat onto his lap, snaking his hands up and lacing them into Lloyd’s hair. The Red Ninja pushed his Green peer’s face into his chest, against his lean pecs. Lloyd’s heart thudded against his chest. _What?_ Kai had begun to comb his fingers through Lloyd’s long, blond hair. 

Just like he always imagined Kai would do to him. 

“I’m sorry you’re upset,” Kai murmured, his lips close to Lloyd’s forehead. “So sorry.” His nails raked against Lloyd’s scalp, making his spine tingle and his— “I hope this helps,” 

Lloyd said nothing, inhaling Kai’s sweet fragrance through his nose. Fuck. He shut his eyes, nuzzling into the comfort of the Red Ninja’s chest. Was this a dream? It _had_ to be. Kai wasn’t into other guys, he’d stated this multiple times before. But why did it feel so real? 

“Kai?”

“Yeah?”

Despite every instinct in his body screaming for him to remain in the comfortable warmth of Kai’s chest, Lloyd pulled away to look at Kai’s face. He had that soft, content smile that he always had on around Lloyd on their off days. His dark eyes sparkled like pools of molten gold. If this was a dream, Lloyd never wanted to leave. 

“Um...what are you doing?” 

“What you wanted me to,” Kai explained in a completely casual tone. No tone divergences, nothing. “You wanted me to sit on your lap, didn’t you?”

Lloyd’s jaw flipped open, but he said nothing. So this _was_ a dream. “I never, I never said that aloud—“

“You didn’t have to,”

“Why not? What the fuck is happening, Kai?!”

“Shhhh,” Kai murmured gently, pushing Lloyd’s face into the red fabric covering his pecs again. “Relax. Do what you’ve always wanted to do. I know you were thinking about it, go ahead. Motorboat me,”

Drool pooled in the Green Ninja’s mouth, and he began to slowly bob his head back and forth. He reached for the clasps on Kai’s gi, preparing to remove his top in order to get to the warm, succulent skin underneath when he stopped. THEY WERE IN PUBLIC!!! In public, where in public? In public, in public...

Train yard. BorgTech. Bad Guys. 

_Hypnobrai._

Everything clicked, and Lloyd jerked away, pushing the Red Ninja off of his lap in almost horror.

“Oh, oh my god—Kai! You’re, you’re hypnotized!!!” 

Kai collapsed onto his knees. He blinked, looking up at Lloyd wordlessly. Submissively. Lloyd squirmed, realizing far too late that he was sporting a massive fucking tent in his gi. Shit. 

This wasn’t a fucking dream. 

He bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. Cole and Jay would be getting here pretty soon, and they hadn’t even finished the prep work. Plus, Lloyd had popped a massive chub when the object of his fantasies ~~was manipulated into~~ had decided to sit on his lap. 

And said object was now _completely_ under his control. 

“Lloyd?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to think.”

Kai went dead silent, and Lloyd suddenly felt remorseful. He looked down at Kai, who looked up at him in turn. His eyes were so damn pretty... He was such a beautiful boy. 

And he was under Lloyd’s control. 

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying _not_ to think now. He tried not to think of how easy it would be to pull down the waistband of his shorts, order Kai to crawl to him, and put the tip of his fully erect penis against his lips, and order him to suck. He tried not to think of the choking sounds Kai would make as he struggled to take Lloyd in. He tried not to think of how wet and hot Kai’s mouth would be as he hollowed his cheeks around the dick and sucked. He tried not to think of how Kai’s face would look, covered in the sticky, white strings of semen, his big eyes completely shocked at the new feeling and taste.

_Wait—FUCK!!!_

Kai crawled closer to him, remaining on his knees as he looked up. His mouth was open slightly, and his small, pink tongue darted out once. Lloyd gritted his teeth. 

“Do you want me to suck your—“

“No,” Lloyd choked out, forcing himself to stand. “God, _no,_ Kai. Just, just fucking finish the prep work so we can go home and I can take a damn cold shower.” Kai stood up as if nothing had happened, moving to follow Lloyd’s commands. Had he finished that sentence, Lloyd knew he’d be receiving fellatio from the Red Ninja right now. 

And that thought terrified him, because Kai wasn’t in his right mind. He wasn’t consenting to any of this. He _couldn’t_ consent to it. But Lloyd had almost been unable to contain himself. He’d almost stuffed his dick into Kai without a second thought. 

He wondered what exactly he’d just gotten himself into. 

After Kai finished the prep work, Lloyd ordered Kai to hand the rest of the job off to Cole and Jay while he hid behind one of the train cars. He was so ashamed, he couldn’t face anyone right now. He knew he should probably talk to the Team, try and figure out how to help Kai while leaving out some of the more _unsavory_ details of the situation. But he just couldn’t bring himself to face them, not right now.

Not right now.

He and Kai departed on their energy dragons, headed for the monastery. He watched while the Red Ninja did figure-eights and insane corkscrews in the sky, smiling. Kai was literally Lloyd’s whole world. Ever since his dad came back, he could feel his sanity fraying dangerously. It was so incredibly painful to get out of bed most days. Much less run an entire team of Ninja and be their fearless leader. Kai was his only comfort in the world, sometimes. A nonjudgmental shoulder to cry on. An encouraging and uplifting voice in his ear to block out the snarking one inside his head. 

Lloyd sighed, pushing his dragon ahead. And now? Kai was _completely_ under his control. It was the first time, probably ever, that Lloyd had complete dominion over _anything_ in his life. It was an odd feeling. It made him feel strong and powerful, in a different sense than the way his Energy made him feel. It was almost indescribable. 

He really liked it.

Lloyd watched Kai cruise upside-down for a few seconds, his laugh barely audible over the rushing winds as he flipped back over. It was adorable. He owned that, at least for now. Every desire, every dream, every fantasy he’d ever had before had admittedly failed to bring him to this destination. 

But now that he was here, the two sides of him fought over what to do. Deep down, Lloyd knew that this was unfair to Kai. Deeper down, Lloyd knew that he could have so much fun with the Red Ninja. He could fulfill all of his desires, and he could just order Kai to forget the intimate times they shared. That wouldn’t be harmful, right?

Right?

Lloyd sighed, pushing ahead again. No. No, he would most certainly _not_ be doing that to Kai. No matter how tempted he was, he would never—he would not—he probably wouldn’t—he couldn’t—

It wasn’t right. 

They landed in the courtyard of the Monastery, and Lloyd peeled off to the restroom. He turned on the cold water, desperately pawing at the erection trapped behind his athletic-cup. With the image of Kai kneeling in front of him fresh in his mind, he kind of wanted to give himself an orgasm. He was debating on the options when he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Lloyd?” Kai’s voice was muffled by the wood.

“Of course,” Lloyd whined to himself, facepalming. “What is it?!” He shouted.

Kai was silent.

“WHAT IS IT?! ANSWER ME, KAI!” Lloyd raised his voice. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t—

Kai pushed open the door, peeking his head in. “Yes, Lloyd?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lloyd asked him, trying to hide the erection, despite their earlier interactions.

“I was going to shower,”

“Well, I got here first. Fuck off and wait your turn.”

“Okay,” Kai shut the door. “You didn’t lock it!” He called behind him, voice muffled once again.

Lloyd groaned, walking over to the door and locking it. 

This was such a mess, holy shit.

He stripped his clothes off, staring down at his long dick. He _really_ wanted to cum, but it felt wrong after...what he and Kai _almost_ did. Eventually, he decided against it and jumped into the cold shower and just tried to forget everything.

Lloyd laid back on his bed, still damp from the shower. He didn’t care. What had today even been? A dream and nightmare come true, that’s what. Yikes. Time to erase the entire past 12 hours from his memory. 

_Shhhh, Relax. Do what you’ve always wanted to do. I know you were thinking about it, go ahead. Motorboat me,_ would be particularly difficult for Lloyd to purge from his brain. Because he fucking _did._ Every time he saw Kai shirtless, Lloyd felt the impulse to shove his face between the boy’s lean pecs and just rapidly throttle his skull. He also wanted to grab them, knead them, grope them, and pinch the nice, big, coffee-colored nipples. 

And don’t even get him _started_ on Kai’s nice, shapely, perfect h—

His bedroom door banged open. Lloyd shrieked, his hands shooting to cover his private parts. 

“Lloyd?” 

“YOU AGAIN?!” Lloyd shouted. “WHAT THE FUCK, KAI?! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!”

There was a very hushed “sorry” and the door shut gently. A pang of regret filled Lloyd. He was punishing Kai for something he literally had no control over. He sighed, walking back to the door and opening it, sticking his head out.

“Kai, wait,”

Lloyd was a little shocked at the sight of the Red Ninja. Thick, long locks of dark brown hair fell gracefully past his strong shoulders. In all the years Lloyd had been a Ninja, he’d never _once_ seen Kai with his hair down.

It looked so pretty. 

“Yes?”

“Huh?”

“You told me to wait?”

“Oh, oh—yeah, right.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry for yelling at you back there. I don’t know what went through me,”

“It’s all good,” Kai turned back around, setting off again.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Um, well I’m getting away from you, like you said.”

“No, don’t—“ Lloyd stammered. “Don’t do that. I didn’t mean it that way, I’m sorry,”

“Okay,” Kai turned around. Lloyd realized that he wore only a towel. Fuck. “What do you want me to do?”

“Uh, well,” Lloyd gulped. “Come in, I guess. We need to talk about what’s going on.”

“If you say so,”

Kai walked back to the door, and Lloyd stepped aside to let him in. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it.

“Okay, um...you, you can sit on the bed, and I’m going to find a pair of underpants.”

Kai nodded at him and said nothing, sitting on the bed. Lloyd searched through his underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of green briefs and slipping them on quickly. He plopped down on the bed next to Kai, running his fingers nervously through his still damp hair.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?”

Lloyd sighed. “Just...you know, what’s going on between us.”

“What’s going on between us?” Kai asked.

“This... _thing_. You know, the hypnosis? I don’t know what to do,”

“Do what you’d like, it’s fine.”

“No, Kai—no, it’s not. It’s not _moral,_ it’s wrong.”

Kai was silent.

Lloyd groaned, slumping forwards, and he chuckled slightly. “This is off the subject, but—I can’t get my mind off of what you said earlier.” 

“Really? What did I say?”

“Something dirty,”

“Oh. Is that bad?”

“N-no, yes—no, I don’t know.” Lloyd sat upright again, looking down at Kai. Kai looked up at him, dark eyes glimmering. Lloyd sighed. Now was as good a time as any, he supposed. “Kai?”

“Yes, Lloyd?” 

“I have feelings for you,” he blurted out, before repeating softly. “I have feelings for you.”

“Alright,”

“And I have for, like, awhile. And I can’t, my brain won’t express them in any other way than these really gross, perverse fantasies. And I hate it, but I like the way you make me feel, so I’m really confused.”

“That’s okay,” Kai said simply.

“No, no it’s not! I—“ 

“Shhhh,” Kai placed a slender finger on Lloyd’s lips. “You’re getting worked up again. Relax,”

“No, no—I’m—“

“I said shhh,” Kai reached for Lloyd’s head, pulling it down onto his lap. Kai ran his fingers through Lloyd’s damp hair, tenderly. The Green Ninja began to slow his breathing, calming down to Kai’s rhythmic strokes. Before the perversion, this was the intimacy he craved. Gentle, soft, quiet time with the one he cherished.

Lloyd knew in an instant that now he had this, he could never give it up.

“Are you sleepy?” Kai asked softly.

“Mmm,” Lloyd groaned. “A little, I guess.” 

“You promised me earlier that you were going to get a long night of rest,” Kai patted Lloyd’s head once more before shifting the Green Ninja’s crown onto a nearby pillow. “Are you gonna make good on it?”

“That’s the plan,” Lloyd yawned. 

“Good,” Kai stood up, walking for the door.

“Wait,” Lloyd reached for him weakly. “Where are you going, hmm?”

Kai stopped immediately, turning back around. “N-nowhere,” he stuttered.

“That’s right,” Lloyd patted the bed side next to him. “Get your ass over here, and lose that stupid towel.” _One night couldn’t hurt anyone, surely..._

Kai unwrapped the towel, letting it fall down to his ankles. Lloyd made an attempt to shield his eyes, but he ultimately watched as Kai returned to the bed and crawled onto it. Drool filled the Green Ninja’s mouth for the umpteenth time that day as he looked at Kai’s gorgeous boy curves. Those very hips made him question his sexuality very early on. 

Without even realizing, he made a groping motion with his hands. Upon realizing what he was doing, Lloyd clenched his fists and stopped immediately. _No, bad. No groping._

Kai was very clean shaven. (Like pretty much everyone else on the team, because getting hair caught in your gi during a mission was so unpleasant.) Lloyd looked at the hips, thighs and butt up and down. He’d always wondered what it would look like if Kai shook it...

Right. 

Kai arched his back slightly, jiggling the nice butt and thighs back and forth. How did it move like that?!

“Oh,” Lloyd moaned, resuming the awkward groping motion with his hands. 

“Having fun?” Kai teased.

“Hey, who said you could speak?” Lloyd jested playfully. Kai went silent. Not something Lloyd was used to, like, at _all._

This situation had potential.

Almost without thinking, his hands seized the thick thighs. Kai said nothing as Lloyd began to feel him up.

Lloyd was so fascinated by them. They were soft and warm and... _everything,_ they were literally everything Lloyd imagined, and more. He pushed the thighs together, pulled them apart, rested his head on them, squeezing them so hard with his fingers that he left little indents. It was beautiful. 

Lloyd groaned frustratedly at the realization he was hard again. He sighed, pulling away from the beautiful thighs and palming himself. 

He needed to cum. 

“Erm, Kai?”

“Yes, Lloyd?” Kai asked in much too innocent a tone for this situation. It served to arouse Lloyd even further. 

“Mind if I jerk it real quick?” He winced at how awkward that sounded. 

Wait, what was he _doing?!_ Kai couldn’t even con—

“Go ahead,” he said. “Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Uh,” Lloyd swallowed. “Do that, do that thing again—the, the jiggle thing.”

“Okay,” 

Kai arched his back, proceeding to twerk. Lloyd swallowed again. Okay, wow—that was fucking hot. He reached for the lotion on his bedside table, squirting some on his hand. He applied it onto his dick, beginning to fap. 

He grunted, leaning back against the headboard. He jerked his hand as he watched Kai continue to twerk. Lloyd’s free hand groped for the juicy thighs again, though they were too far away for grabs. He sighed, jerking himself. He imagined grabbing those pretty hips, pushing into Kai, and making him scream as his insides were brutalized. He sped up his pace a bit when he realized Kai probably wouldn’t be able to walk right for _days_ after Lloyd had his way with him. 

He imagined Kai limping across the monastery, trying and failing to disguise the phantom feeling of his master claiming him. He wanted to mark up Kai’s neck, too. Mark it up with purple spots so everyone knew what was going on between them. He groaned, thrusting his hips up into his hand. 

Lloyd’s moans became breathier and closer together as he neared his orgasm. Filthy, sticky noises filled the room. Kai continued his request, rocking the bed back and forth as Lloyd zeroed in on his climax. He grunted, clenching his free hand into a fist as the pleasure crested. He moaned loudly as thick strings of his seed squirted out, covering his thighs. He panted, letting his head hang backwards as he came down from the high. 

Nice.

Kai watched Lloyd over his shoulder, his previous, platonic adoration for the Green Ninja translating into his hypnotized state. He loved Lloyd, he would do anything for Lloyd; anything to make him happy. And if that was sexual intimacy, then Kai was obliged to deliver.

Lloyd swallowed, recovering slowly from his orgasm. 

“Have your fun?” Kai asked, his voice soft.

“Guess so,” he looked at the Red Ninja, and then at his own dirty thighs. “I could use some help cleaning up, though.” 

Kai shifted, crawling over to him immediately. “Should I grab a washcloth?”

Lloyd hesitated briefly before shaking his head. “No...use, use your body, Kai.”

“Which part?”

“Figure it out,” Lloyd stretched, reclining back on his mound of pillows. “Come on, before it dries.” 

Kai nodded, crawling forward. He swiped through it experimentally with his fingers, the sticky load clumping unpleasantly to his fingers. Ick. He scraped up more with his fingers, smearing the thick, white cum all across his hands.

Lloyd chuckled. “Gross, Kai.” He flexed his muscular thighs. “That’s not going to work.”

“Then what—“

“I told you to figure it out,” the sudden drop in tone sent a shudder of fear down Kai’s spine. Ooh. “So do that, quickly.”

“Or...or what?”

“Or it’s going to be a long night for you.”

Kai gulped nervously at the threat, looking down at the sticky refuse that covered his hands. How could he—?

He could _lick_ it...right? 

He hesitated for a moment, something deep inside him fighting against this. However, the (now completely overwhelming) urge to please Lloyd won out.

He lifted a hand to his mouth, licking the seed off of his fingers.

Lloyd groaned at the sight. 

Kai winced at the bitter and salty taste, but he continued to lick the cum off of his hands. He flattened his tongue against his palm, trying to get every last pearly bit. 

After his hands had been cat-bathed of the cum, he moved onto Lloyd’s thighs. Using the same method as with his palms, Kai flattened his tongue against the skin of Lloyd’s legs and rasped against it. He felt Lloyd’s broad hand find his hair sometime during the cleaning, twirling some of the thick, brown locks. 

“Good boy,” Lloyd praised when he finally finished.

Kai only smiled at him. Smiled as if he hadn’t licked Lloyd’s load off of his thighs. Smiled in complete innocence to the situation he was in.

Lloyd patted Kai’s head, gesturing for him to come closer. Kai obliged, crawling next to Lloyd and laying down. 

“What am I gonna do with you, hmm?” Lloyd murmured, hooking some of Kai’s hair behind his ear.

“Whatever you want to,” Kai returned softly, nuzzling into Lloyd’s body.

“Yes, but...where do I start?”

**Author's Note:**

> i teased you all lmao 😉 the juicy shit comes in the next chapter. 
> 
> any smexy pet names or kink recommendations are appreciated!!! i’ll put my favorites in the upcoming chapters 🍒


End file.
